


B先生購物

by Timeout



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee Addict, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Shopping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeout/pseuds/Timeout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>俗語有云：人要衣裝，佛要金裝。</p>
            </blockquote>





	B先生購物

像他們這樣的行業，這種開設在紐約市一流商業區的男裝服飾旗艦店，偶爾會發生這樣的事，需要封閉出入口，暫時關上店門，僅僅將店面開放給少數真正的VIP客人，店經理和所有售貨員，在這段時間只為這組客人服務。

例如，今天上午十一點到十二點之間就有這樣的行程，全員必須提早一小時到班，確保一切井然有序，為了防堵偷拍，還得將身上的手機和任何有攝影鏡頭的裝置，都扔進櫃臺上的紙盒裡——這想必是個電影明星、名人，或是低調不願曝光的超級有錢人，總之，他們得到的訊息只有這樣：

「B先生及友人購物」。

全員在一樓售貨區集合，店經理透露介紹人是P小姐，她是這個城市和北半球真正的掌權者，所以B先生的「B」就意味著Big、Benefit或Beware了，來客的年齡、職業以及所有其他資訊不詳，好吧，至少B「先生」是男的，但我們本來就是個男裝品牌不是嗎？

經理正想再交代些什麼，他身後無聲無息地多了一道人影。

「呃，先生，恐怕我們我們今早不營業……」經理扭過頭對那人說，眼神卻在示意David和Kevin趕快把這個誤闖的路人弄走。

「…………」

那男人一頭棕髮垂到肩膀，身上衣著其實不怎麼樣，就是黑衣黑褲配短靴，感覺像是日本電影裡的忍者，還戴著一副墨鏡，他的左手好像受傷了，肩膀上掛著一條支撐用的保護帶，那條帶子自然也是黑的。

他墨鏡後的視線似乎落向經理手上的平板電腦，然後乾巴巴地說：  
「我想我就是B先生。」

大家倒抽一口氣，還沒來得及齊聲問好，這人朝經理伸出右手，這不是要求握手，因為B先生的掌心朝上，店經理只能露出燦爛的微笑，再把手上的平板遞給他。B先生把平板擱在不能動的左手胳臂上，右手手指快速翻閱地本季電子型錄，不得不說這姿勢有點古怪，他站得直挺挺地，嘴角也沒有笑意。

服務業的困境就是，要嘛對B先生左手不方便這件事視而不見，要嘛就乾脆伸出援手，但距離失禮和搞砸，往往只有薄冰般的曖昧界限，眾人不安地保持殷勤有禮的微笑，心中卻不由得陷入短暫的猶疑。

「有兩箱貨物堵塞這間店的消防通道，後巷還有人違規停車。」B先生把平板扔還給經理，冷冷地說：「還有，空調的冷媒兩個月前就該換了……」

這是布魯克林口音嗎？現在B先生瞪著店經理及列隊的成群售貨員，聽起來就像個安檢員。

「真抱歉，我們馬上改善！」

經理準備撥電話了，可惜B先生不同意：「你是個領導者就帶頭去做啊。」

於是，經理繼續保持他的微笑，一溜煙地跑去搬貨、檢舉違規停車，還有打電話找水電公司，把今天早上的業績壓力和待客精神留給他們。

「先生，您想要找什麼樣的服飾呢？或者我們可以為您推薦……」笑容最甜的Morris鼓起勇氣提議。

「給我上週的銷售資料。」B先生不帶任何感情地說。

這人不是總部派來抽查的吧？經理已經不在了，所以是組長Adele負責大局了，她走到辦公室，抱出一疊報表：「好的，您需要瞭解些什麼呢？」

B先生直接翻到報表最後一頁，看營業額總數：「……生意感覺不錯。」

是啊，我們可是美國知名品牌，不但穩定成長有盈餘，還能負擔這間店的房租、水電和員工薪資等一切開銷呢。

「但是，店裡沒有半個客人。」

您忘了十一點到十二點之間，您和您的友人是我們唯一的客人了嗎？雖然只有您本人大駕光臨，而且還提早了三十五分鐘。

B先生似乎留意到什麼，他揚手示意在貨架後面的John過來，John還拿著拖把，他是清潔公司派來處理地板的。

「孩子，你在哪裡服役？」

以B先生的年紀而言，這句話真是古怪到了極點，相信John也不明究理，不過他介紹了自己待過陸軍，曾在伊拉克服役，B先生點點頭，掃過他們每個人和他們胸前的名牌。

「David，你的皮帶，還要Kevin穿的上衣……」

B先生終於打算購物了？

「脫下來給John，John，我想你必須自己挑一條褲子。」眾人面面相覷，但John可能樂壞了，畢竟這牌子一件牛仔褲要價800美金：「我需要你在十一點左右站在店門口開門，誤差為五分鐘。」

「B先生，我才是禮賓員。」Rony翻了個白眼，這可不是一日店長遊戲。

「你暫時不是了。」B先生直接換話題，他現在盯著別人：「Morris，你的頭髮是怎麼弄的？」

「啊？呃……手指和TIGI Bed Head？」

「手指？不是扁梳子？」

「現在沒人用那個了……B 先生，其實我置物櫃裡正巧有一罐，需要我幫您示範嗎？」看來Morris還沒放棄顧客至上這件事。

John快打扮完畢了，Kevin正在幫他調整褲長，B先生環顧店內，Morris拿著他的造型用品和古龍水小跑步回來。

「你……你可以試在David頭上。」

眾人望著David，David無辜地瞪大眼睛，撓撓自己的金髮，Morris不知所措，看來只有B先生知道自己在幹什麼。

「Adele，Rony和其他人，這間店有格紋上衣和卡其褲嗎？」

「有的，B先生，請跟我來……在二樓有個舒服的試衣間。」

「不，『全部』藏起來，全部，還有所有藏青色的衣服也是。」

大家開始分頭行動，David的頭髮弄好了，B先生湊近端詳，Morris一臉期待。

「這聞起來很怪。」現在B先生皺起臉後退：「你要不是鼻子有問題，就是個性特別堅毅，才能每天早上忍受這種味道。」

正在調整貨架商品的眾人爆出一聲友善而茫然的大笑，這時候，B先生的手機響了。

「中士，您走進伯納德小店的廁所已經有好一陣子了，羅傑斯隊長似乎感到非常擔心。」

「謝謝你，Jarvis。」

他闔上手機，示意眾人回到他身邊：「櫃臺底下這杯特大杯熱巧克力摩卡加2份濃縮是誰的？」

Adele心不甘情不願地舉起手。

「我保證等一下一定還妳錢。」

B先生終於露出笑容，接著毫不猶豫地搶走那個紙杯，迅速逃逸。

 

※

 

這條大街行人很多，穿著全新牛仔褲的John已經在店門口站了十分鐘，現在他震驚地看著迎面走來的兩個人。

「Bucky，你不能因為突然想喝星巴克，就無聲無息從廁所的氣窗鑽出去。」

「我猜我是上癮了。」

「伯納德小店其實也有賣一樣的東西。」

「相信我，鮮奶油的味道不一樣。」

他們就快要走過旗艦店大門了，John決定放聲咆哮：「歡、歡迎光臨！」

這兩人停下腳步，眼神打量著招牌和櫥窗，其中比較高大的那個人露出那個知名的微笑：「孩子，你在哪裡服役？」

John精神抖擻地介紹他的陸軍資歷，今天早上第二次。

沒戴墨鏡的B先生有雙發亮的灰藍色眼睛，臉上懶洋洋地面無表情，最後輕輕推了隔壁那人的肩膀一下：  
「唉，電視也說，消費活絡經濟。」

「呃，我覺得……我不知道……」

「Steve，一直幫你補扣子真的很煩。」

於是B先生和友人一名，在十一點五分走進來，他們大駕光臨。

 

整間店就這麼炸開了，歡欣鼓舞一如國慶日的煙火，John盡責地關上店門把守門口，Morris掩住嘴原地跳躍，David快笑瘋了，Rony握拳揮舞，Kevin想要拿回自己的手機，Adele決定不計較那杯飲料，而滿頭大汗的店經理終於回來了。

「哇喔，我的天啊！這是美國隊長。」

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading, Readers!


End file.
